Sarah vs the Covenant
by Lemz
Summary: Sarah comes home one night to find the house empty, or so she thinks. What happens next is more shocking than anyone could ever imagine! One-shot.


A/N: Hey guys, this technically isn't my first Chuck fic, but it will mark the first one I've finished (obviously, this being a one-shot). I was writing this until I read a story that happens to have a very similar situation in it. The story is called **Chuck vs. Phase Four **by **AwesomeMJay**. Due to someone's encouragement of the wonderful **Frea O'Scanlin**, I decided to continue it and finish it anyway. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I do have the first two seasons on DVD.

**Sarah vs. the Covenant**

Los Angeles traffic can be killer. Sarah Walker figured this out as she traveled home from a debriefing at Castle. The weekend had been long, and all the spy wanted to do was come home to her boyfriend and relax. They finally had a fews days of long-needed relaxation; there was no way Sarah would let anything ruin it for her. One of these things, she decided, was traffic. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself for the duration of the drive. A stressed Sarah Walker was a violent Sarah Walker; a violent Sarah Walker was dangerous

Fortunately for her, the traffic cleared up quickly. The drive was quick and easy to get through after that. She parked her Porsche at the Echo Park apartment complex, made her way through the courtyard, and entered her apartment.

The Bartowski-Grimes joint household was ghostly silent. Sarah's spy instincts immediately told her something was amiss. She figured it was because Chuck didn't come out to greet her. _Chuck and Morgan must still be at the Buymore,_ she told herself. _No, that can't be right; I would have seen them on the cameras._ Before she could think on it further, a resounding cry came from hers and Chuck's room.

"NO!" the voice yelled. She instantly recognized it as her beloved boyfriend's and tore off toward his room, pulling her gun out. It was the one time he needed her, and she wasn't even there to save him. Dozens of terrible scenarios ran through her head as she kicked open the door. Every possible scene of grisly torture and/or murder, it seemed, aside from the one actually going on.

Both Chuck and Morgan let out a girlish scream as the littler of the two fell out of his chair and dropped his grape soda. Thick, purple liquid splattered all over the floor. Chuck sprang up in some sort of Kung Fu pose, his Xbox 360 controller held like a weapon. Both of their eyes were open as wide as saucers.

It appeared neither of them were in any immediate danger. There was a space shooter video game on the television screen behind them. Sarah lowered her gun and put one hand on her forehead, relieved that Chuck was alright. However, she was also somewhat annoyed that the two had given her such a scare.

Chuck finally registered that it was Sarah, and he lowered his hands. A sheepish, embarrassed grin spread across his face as he set the controller down on the bed, pretending the last thirty seconds hadn't happened.

"Hey, Honey," he began shakily, "how was work today?"

Morgan, meanwhile, ran to grab a towel to clean up his mess. This left his best friend alone with a very stressed Sarah Walker. He may as well have left Chuck with a starving Cheetah. Of course, Morgan didn't know this until Sarah slammed the door shut behind him. A small whimper escaped the Bearded One's lips as he turned to open the door.

Fear stopped him before he could even touch the handle. Instead, he took refuge inside his room, amidst the shelves stocked with tennis shoes, and prayed that the leggy valkyrie wouldn't come for him next.

Back in Chuck and Sarah's room, the female inhabitant was like a predator, poised to strike. Chuck, also known as the wounded gazelle in this situation, was desperately searching for a way out. There was the door behind Sarah, but it was behind Sarah.

The Morgan door was behind him, but he knew Sarah would beat him to it. If only he could flash on a way to disappear.

No dice.

"Chuck, do you know what you just did?" There was a distinct edge to her voice that sent chills up her boyfriend's spine.

Chuck's answer was weak at best, "Lost a round of BTB by one kill?"

Then the most bizarre thing happened: Sarah looked at Chuck as though he'd sprouted five extra noses, then asked, "What's BTB?"

Ten minutes later, Morgan was still hiding out in his room. Everything had been deathly silent since he took refuge at his shoe shrine.

Suddenly he heard his best friend, and hetero life partner, groan loudly, as if he was in pain.

"No, Sarah!" Chuck shouted, the walls only slightly muffling his voice.

Sarah came back with a savage yell. It was at that moment that Morgan realized his best friend was being torture, and possibly murdered. He sprang up from his little corner and ran to the closet. The miniature pseudo-spy threw open the closet door and pulled an orange lightsaber replica from the clutter. He then sprinted out of his room and toward Chuck's, to save his buddy.

"That's my friend!" He yelled as he opened the door and prepared to strike.

Next thing he knew, there was a phone rocketing toward his face. He swung the lightsaber down and smacked it onto the bed. It was Sarah's. She shot a wicked look his way and then returned her focus to the television.

Morgan's jaw dropped at the sight before him: Sarah Walker, the superspy extraordinaire, was playing Halo with Chuck. He probably would have made a hasty retreat if he weren't so surprised by the scene unfolding in front of him. And, boy, was she getting into it! She and Chuck were on the winning team, apparently thanks in no small part to Sarah.

They only had a single point left to go, and she was already getting the hang of it. She was one of the top scorers for the team, with Chuck and some player named [COL]CldSchl ahead of them. It appeared that Sarah Walker was a natural born gamer. Yet another surprising fact about the con artist's daughter.

She had snuck up behind one of the red team members and was in the process of assassinating him when a gunshot rang out and her victim dropped.

A voice said, "Yoink!" Right after that came, "Game over." The scores popped up, with Chuck and Sarah leading the team, and then it faded to black. They heard a grunt over the television's speakers about Call of Duty and shooting commies. Chuck sighed nonchalantly and backed out of the session, putting his controller of to the side. He just hoped his television wouldn't share the same fate of Sarah's old alarm clock; she was a very aggressive person when in a bad mood.

Sarah was more than irritated, "What happened?" she growled. She was channeling Casey.

Chuck slowly backed away from her as he spoke, "I didn't mean to steal your kill, Sarah; it was an accident. I'm very, very sorry. I lined up a headshot and took it. I didn't know it was your kill, I promise." He followed this up with his trademark nervous laughter.

The CIA agent took one look at Morgan and he was a ghost, door closed behind him. Chuck was still laughing as Sarah stood up from the chair she was in, and got on all fours on the bed. She was, once again, a predator; Chuck was her quarry once more.

"You know, Chuck, we have to do this more often," she whispered as she pulled him back onto the bed, and then she assaulted him with a rough kiss.

Even though Chuck didn't say anything, it was clear that he completely agreed with her.

A/N:So, what did you guys think? Feel free to leave a review, or don't; it's up to you. I would once again like to thank **Frea** for the encouragement, and thank you, the reader, for taking the time to read this.


End file.
